Flat panel displays have been used ubiquitously as a standard output device for various stationary or mobile electronic apparatuses, such as, personal computers, laptop computers, smart phones, smart watches, televisions, handheld video game devices, public information displays, and the like. Recently, flat panel displays have been developed to include input functionalities (e.g., touch screens that are sensitive to pressure or capacitance changes in response to user interactions), such that the flat panel displays can be used as both an input device and an output device. A touch screen can interact with a user and detect one or more of user's contacts and/or drawings on the screen as input signals. However, a touch screen cannot capture graphical information from a two-dimensional surface of information bearing substrates.
Therefore, there is a need to develop a new sensor panel device that can capture both touch information (from, for example, a human finger, a stylus, etc.) and graphical information (from, for example, a two-dimensional surface of an information bearing substrate). There is also a need to develop new methods for making and driving such a sensor panel device.